particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
One Nation, One People!
|Seats2 Title = Seats in regional parliaments|Seats2 = |Website = ONOP.bz|politics = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Politics_of_Beluzia}}One Nation, One People! is a far-right party and political movement in Beluzia created in 4597 by Peter Pouldrin. History Created in 4597, the party is described as a "marginal far-right organization with a few hundred members". Unknown to the majority of the population, the party participates in the 4598 Beluzian General Election, obtaining 0.08 and 0.07 % of the votes, the worst result in the election. In 4599, the Anti-ONOP! agreement whose aim is to exclude the ONOP! from any future coalition is signed by all parties represented in parliament excepted White Front. The ONOP! starts gaining media attention and its number of members increases dramatically. From this moment, ONOP! starts climbing in the polls, reaching 10% in April 4600, what many observers find "worrying". In 4601, the party launches demonstrations against what it calls "the uncontrolled migration" and proposes to deport large numbers of immigrants and introduce racial segregation. In 4602, the party starts an aggressive political campaign against all political parties, depsite having little funds, calling for a stop to immigration. At the 4602 Beluzian General Election, the party almost wins the presidency and makes an incredible breakthrough, obtaining 17 million votes. It also gains a majority of seats in the region of Bailon. Political commentators call this victory an "earthquake" and a "new face of Beluzia". The party loses a lot of votes at the 4606 Beluzian General Election. After a year without a government, ONOP! starts demonstrations against "the corrupted party-system". An early election is called and the party makes a big victory by winning the Presidential election with 54% of the votes and regaining 60 seats. It sends a shockwave around the world, inspiring fear and indignation. In 4612, the party benefits from the dissolution of many political parties in the Federal Assembly and forms the Collin I Cabinet. In 4620, the party continues its progression, despite still staying in the opposition. The following years, despite making more than 30 % of the votes, ONOP! stays in the opposition. In 4635, with many absents at the time of the vote, One Nation, One People! manages to pass laws establishing racial segregation. Ideology The party describes itself as a "political movement with strong moral and national values" and as "the only opposition against the corrupted parties and anti-beluzian politicians". The main policies of the party are a complete stop to immigration, the nationalisation of all big industries, the creation of a strong central power for the president, the establishment of racial segragation, the interdiction of what the party calls "endless degenracy" and a transformation of the juidicial system which it claims is "too lax and in favor of criminals". Political commentators have described the party as racist, xenophobic, homophobic and sexist. The party doesn't refute the adjectives. Peter Pouldrin once said "If all these adjectives mean patriotic, then yes, we are racist, xenophobic, homophobic and sexist and we will win because we are the only party that defends the Beluzian people!" Electoral Results Presidential elections Congressional elections Regional elections Category:Government and politics of Beluzia